The college life
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: The gang are off the college. Jack and Kim are going to Harvard! They are sharing a house with 4 other couples. they are making new friends, but keeping the old ones too. Join jack and Kim on their new phase in their lives! Please read and reveiw


The cast

Leo Howard as jack brewer

Olivia holt as Kim Crawford

Ciera Rameriez (sorry I spelt that wrong!) as Miami Preston

Ryker lynch as saber Davis

Kelli berglund as riki Lemon

Spencer boldman as Linx Todd

Sammi hanratti as dreamer Rodriguez

Ellington ratliff as lake Monroe

Taylor Speiter as Peri Wilson

Jordan fisher as hero Greenside

Kim's pov

I gripped grey, grace and Julie tightly as we said our final goodbyes before jack and I left to attend Harvard. Jack was getting his medical degree and I, Kim Crawford was getting my degree in psychology. Jack wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to be a therapist.

jack and I Had nice place picked out. we were sharing with about 8 other people who were all couples. It had 6 bedrooms. So if one of the guys or girls messed up they could have that one! I knew that jack would use it but not due to the fact that we were fighting because we never had huge fights, but so he could study and so he could let me study. He already told me this.

Part of me wanted to leave for Boston, but part of me wanted to stay. I will never get that day out of my mind. The day we all graduated. I remeber the balck graduation gowns ans caps, jerry being a goof and all the laughter and fun at jacks and my grad party. I couldn't hold back my tears. Jack and I had been busy the past 2 months with packi and shopping for our place. We still made time to hang out with the gang though. God, I was going to miss them so much!

"now, we have to make plans to see each other. Promise?" grace commanded. Grey, Julie and I nodded. "promise" grey, Julie and I said. "I'm going to miss you much!" I said, crying. "oh kimmy!" Julie said hugging me, crying. Greta and grace joined on in the hug. "I love you guys!" I said crying as they hugged me.

Jacks pov

The guys and I were loading Kim's and my car. "I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said, looking at them with sadness in my eyes. To say I was going miss the guys was an understatement. I was going to die without them. Kim said that was a bit of an overkill, but we both knew that she was broken worse then me about leaving her girls.

"were going to miss you too, jack" eddie said. "it won't be the same without you" Milton stated. They were leaving as well. Milton was going to Yale with grey, which wasn't too far from Harvard, which was in boston so we would be seeing them a lot! Jerry and Julie were going to stanford university which was in California. It wasn't too far from seaford, but it was far from Boston, which sucked like vacuum. Eddie and grace were going to Columbus which was new York. Newyork was also far from Boston. We really were going our seperate ways.

"I'm going to miss you, man!" Jerry cried, as I closed the trunk and he hugged me tight. "I know becuase if you weren't going to miss me I could breath!" I yelled. "sorry, man" Jerry said, letting go and wiping his tears. "its ok, man" I said, locking the trunk. I looked over at Kim and the girls. "Kim!" I called over to her as she and the girls said their final goodbyes. She looked up at me, knowing what I meant. She, Julie, crey and race walked over to Kerry, Milton, Eddie and I.

"I guess this is goodbye" Kim, said, crying a bit. "yeah it is. Look, we're really going to miss you guys" I said. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "well miss you guys, too" grey said, crying as well. Next thing you know, we all began to cry. "why am I crying?! Jack brewer never cries!" I cried. "because you'll miss us!" Julie said, crying. "true! True!" I said crying. Kim looked at her phone. "babe, we have to go" she said, crying. I looked at Kim's phone. "you're right" I said. "well, bye" Kim said. "bye" they all said. "wait, group hug?" I asked. They all nodded. The 8 of us share one last hug before Kim and I got into our red Chevy Malibu and leaving my driveway.

Kim's pov

We had already said goodbye to our parents that morning. So we were Boston bound. Jack was driving and i was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. I looked out the window and sighed. "you ok, kimmy?" jack asked me. "yeh, I'm just going to miss them so much!" I cried. "same here, but we are defiantly going to be making new friends, especially with our roommates" jack stated, taking his right hand off of the steering wheel and wiping my tears away with his thumb, he is so good to me!

6 hours later,

2 bathroom breaks, a gas station stop and a lunch break later, we were finally in Boston. Jack had hooked up the GPS at our last stop which was at a 7/11 for a gas refill. I had put the address in as he was filling our Malibu with gas. It is true what they say. College is really the ride of your life. That, marriage and parenthood. They also said that high school was the ride of your life, which is so true especially if you're on that ride with Jerry! God I miss him!

"Jackie, are we there yet?" I asked my boyfriend. "not yet, kimmers" jack sad, as he drove. "what road are we on?" I asked him. Our house that we shared with our possibly new friends was on Brooklyn road (not a real road, if it is I do not own it!) jack smirked. "Brooklyn road" he said, smiling. "yay! Finally!" I cheered. I kissed jacks cheek. "someone's excited!" jack said, laughing.

Jack pulled into the driveway of our new house. There was only 1 other car there. I guess we were the second people there. A woman with tanned skin and dark brown hair walked out of the house with a man with blonde hair and skins liar to jacks. They were both fairly tall. The man was muscular like jack and the woman looked fit. They looked like our age. So I guess they were just starting college. Just like us. Jack parked the car As the couple walked up to us. We both climbed out of our chevy Malibu. The couple ran towards us. I'm guessing they were a couple. "eep!" the girl shrieked as she hugged me then jack. "uh, hey" jack said. "sorry about her. I'm saber and she's Miami" he explained to jack as Miami and I got to know one another. "I'm jack and the one over there squealing is my girlfriend Kim" jack said which made saber laugh. Miami and I walked over to them. "Jackie, let's unpack!" I said, making jack help. "well help!" Miami volunteered pulling a sighing saber over to our car. I realized that we were going to become great friends.

I thought of this a while ago and was inspired from the story let the summer games begin. Please like, read and review! I will update soon!


End file.
